Family of the Cloak: A Collection of Stories
by Sweets5236
Summary: Several one-shots about each member of the Potter/Weasley family.  Each one-shot will have the children learning something about their parents past.  From the Family of the Cloak World.
1. The Best Breakfast

**Disclaimer: Nope…I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

James Sirius Potter knew that his dad was famous. It was quite obvious really what with the many stares. The singular problem pertaining to this was that James really had no idea why people would whisper in huddled groups as his family walked by.

It wasn't just his dad either. It was his Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle George, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley and the rest of his large number of relatives. Not one was left out of this circle of fame.

James was curious, yes, but not extremely so. Therefore the one time James had asked his father about it, he accepted the answer wholeheartedly and moved on with his life. Even if they answer had been,

"Well, I have been known to be REALLY good at waffles, Jamesie. Would you like me to make you some now?"

4-year-old James realized his dad WAS really good at making yummy waffles, but for some reason, he didn't really believe that was the reason for his dad's popularity.

It wasn't like he spent his day at some corner of Diagon Alley passing out waffles…or did he? It didn't matter to James though; he'd rather focus on his muggle Legos that Aunt Hermione bought him.

##########

"Daddy, do I have a grandma and grandpa?" James asked in a hushed voice one October night while he was getting tucked in.

"Of course James! You have your Grandma and Grandpa Weasley and they love you very much" Harry replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I know that dad, they tell me that every time I see them!" James said with a giggle, "But I mean do I have any OTHER grandparents, Victorie does! Her other grandma and grandpa are really super nice too!"

Harry sighed, contemplating the best thing to say. Short and simple would be the way to avoid the details.

"No James, you don't have any other grandparents."

"Why not?" James said with a confused look.

"Well, they died…when I was a baby. They were trying to protect me from a very bad wizard."

James' eyes became shiny with tears and his lip quivered. Ah, the innocence of a four year old. This exact thing had happened when Teddy questioned Harry's parents. Teddy was soon comforted by the fact that they could help each other because they both had the same problem.

"I'm s-s-sorry daddy!" James stuttered. He couldn't imagine not having a mummy or daddy. James suddenly came to a realization…a rather intellectual one at that. It would make any parent smile and get all fuzzy inside.

"Daddy?" he timidly asked, "That's why everyone knows who you are isn't it? You didn't have a mummy and daddy but you still are the best!"

Harry gave a small smile, "Something like that James…but guess what?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"What?" James asked, once again smiling.

"You were named after my daddy did you know that? His name was James too and he had messy hair just like yours and mine! His best friend Sirius."

"Just like my middle name!" James squealed, quickly forgetting their previously sad conversation.

"Yes, just like your middle name. He was my godfather, you know." Harry said tickling his son's stomach. James laughed.

"Just like you and Teddy?"

"Yep, just like me and Teddy."

James smiled, content with the easy answers. He was really glad that his daddy had a bunch of friends and lots and lots and lots of nieces and nephews to make him feel better.

'Well, now he has me too!' he thought to himself as his father left the room. Yes, James promised himself that he'd be there for his dad and eat plenty of his waffles.

##########

**Please review!**

**-Sweets5236**


	2. On That Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Edited: July 1, 2012**

"What with the whole wizarding world mourning I don't know how we made it through today. At least Molly has Victoire's birthday to take her mind off of it for a few hours." Aunt Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"I agree. Do you remember the years before she was born? There were only three of them but each one was worse than the other." Harry said in an equally quiet voice.

Today was May 2nd, Victorie Wealsey's birthday actually. 8-year-old James Sirius Potter was beginning to feel like today not only marked a birthday, but something a lot more serious. Over the past few years, he had noticed a great increase in depression on this day.

It was just like how on Halloween his dad got a bit sad and when they went camping in the Forest of Dean the whole family seemed a bit put out. It seemed as if there were a lot of things that made his family sad.

Even though he was only eight, he could still tell that May 2nd was the worst of all the days. As James was trying to fit the pieces to this confusing together, he lost balance and fell out of his hiding spot from behind the fridge.

"James…"Harry said, trying not to smile. "Were you behind the fridge listening to us?"

"Ummmmm…well…"

"It's okay, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, come and sit on my lap." Harry responded almost reluctantly. James's face instantly turned pink at his father's comment.

"Its okay, you can act like a little boy every once and a while, your Uncle Ron does it every day that the joke shop!" Harry said with a almost grin while Ron looked offended.

"Daddy…why are you so sad today?"

Harry's face darkened slightly and he frowned. Ron and Hermione were staring at him intently, trying to decipher what he would do next.

"Well about 15 years ago…something very important happened, but…a lot of out family's friends died." Harry said slowly.

It pained him that his son had to learn about the Battle so early on. He was just being a protective father though. It was surely natural in every way. Harry knew that Rose and Hugo were still blind to the past war and most of the other cousins were too, but now was little James' time to learn.

"On that night, several good things happened and a there were as number of people who gave their lives to help those good things." Aunt Hermione put in, sensing Harry's pain.

"James, do you remember that very bad wizard I told you about?" Harry asked.

James eagerly nodded his head, wondering where the conversation was going. He couldn't help but feel a shot of excitement and the fact that he was learning something his cousins didn't know.

"This night 15 years ago I was able to get rid of him. This was also the night that your Uncle Fred died."

By this point Harry's eyes were filled with tears and he was having flash back after flash back. Of Fred's last grin, of the last time he talked to Remus, and of the memories seen in Dumbledore's old pensive. He needed to cry, it had been a very long time since he had and surely it wouldn't hurt.

James sat and watched as his father's eyes filled with tears that ran down his face moments later. Just seeing his father cry wanted him to cry too. The innocence of a child so young was heart warming.

He had always thought that his father was invincible and that nothing could hurt him. Now James knew he was terribly wrong. He looked across the table and saw his Aunt Hermione sobbing on Uncle Ron's shoulder. James quickly got off his father's lap and pushed him towards his best friends.

They embraced in a tangle of limbs and slowly their tears subsided, leaving blotchy red faces and murmured thanks. They turned expectantly towards James, wondering how he'd react

"Daddy…I'm sorry"

Outside James could hear the laughter of his two younger siblings with all of their cousins. Before he could realize what he was doing, he launched himself at his father and found that he'd much rather be inside with him, helping him feel better, then outside playing silly games.


	3. Lily Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Edited: July 3, 2012**

##########

"Daddy" 4-year-old Albus whispered, obviously deep in thought.

"What Al" He replied, looking up from his Daily Prophet.

Another idiot had tried to rob Gringotts. Ever since he, Ron, and Hermione were successful more and more break-ins occurred and not one was successful. It was ironic how three seventeen year olds could accomplish it while on the run from Lord Voldemort when dozens of experienced evil wizard masterminds couldn't.

"Why doesn't mommy or James or Teddy or Rosie or Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione or Grandpa Weasley or Victoire or James…"

"Albus, you already said James, what is it?" Harry Potter said, laughing at his son's antics.

"Why don't they have green eyes like you and me?" he asked looking quite puzzled.

"Well, James got eyes just like mummy's and you got eyes just like me. Teddy got eyes like his daddy and Aunt Hermione got eyes like her mummy." He replied, wondering where the question came from.

Albus Severus Potter was a very curious boy and, now that Harry thought about it, he usually asked these sorts of questions. They were innocent to say the least but each seemed to be a bit more random. Albus was sure to be a very intelligent kid if he kept asking so many questions.

"Oh…" Albus said, not quite satisfied with the answer. "Where did _you_ get your green eyes, Daddy?"

Harry smiled and said, "I got them from my mummy, Lily."

"Lily like my baby sister?" he asked squinting his eyes in a way that showed he didn't understand. 

"No, we named your baby sister after my mummy. Baby Lily is the second Lily in our family."

"Oh…well, were did _your_ mummy get her eyes?"

"Well Al, I don't know" Harry said chuckling while pushing the rim of his glasses up his nose, "I do know that your Grandma Lily was a very nice lady and everyone loved her green eyes."

"Does everyone love _my_ green eyes?"

"Yes, they do." Harry said looking back to his newspaper with a smile lighting up his face.

Albus ran off, finally looking content with his answer. Harry remembered growing up at Hogwarts and having people tell him he had eyes just like his mum's. Albus would be put through the exact same thing. He was of course the spitting image of his father and since that man was Harry Potter, he was sure to hear it twice as much as Harry had when he was a kid.

##########

Albus ran outside to find something special. After his daddy told him where his green eyes came from he wanted to do something nice for him. His daddy always knew the right answers to all of his questions and Al decided it was time to repay him because that was the nice thing to do.

Albus knew that just beyond the gate of their little house in Godric's Hollow lay a seemingly perfect patch of lilies. He felt they would be best, considering his daddy's mummy's name was Lily.

Him and his cousin Rosie had discovered them one sunny afternoon when they went exploring together. While the Potter's garden had every flower imaginable in perfect condition, Al decided that his mother wouldn't take well to him picking some of her pretty lilies. The ones outside of the house's boundaries seemed a little more special too.

Albus shimmied under the fence best he could when he finally arrived at his destination. It was quite difficult actually because no matter how small Al really was, the space was smaller.

At the halfway point, a lone wire sticking out the bottom of the whit picket fence snatched onto the back of his favorite pants creating a large rip and an even bigger problem. Albus was stuck.

He sat there, contemplating what to do and decided to try and reach the lilies just in front of him. He reached and reached, but to no avail for they were a brush of the fingertips away.

Now he was stuck _and_ he couldn't retrieve the special lilies. He then tired to shimmy out backwards, but that caused the wire to scratch along his leg in a very uncomfortable manner. Then he did the only thing left he could think of and that was to cry and hope someone found him.

##########

From inside the house, Harry Potter could faintly hear the weeping of a small boy. He immediately jumped out of his chair and dashed out the door, thinking his child was in danger. All those years running from Death Eaters flashed before him and fear tugged at his gut.

He mentally checked off all the places his children _should_ be. Little Lily was asleep, and James was at George and Ron's joke shop for the day so that left Albus. Of course it was him though, what with his curious nature he got into all kinds of trouble without meaning to.

A look at the back fence revealed that little Albus was wedged underneath, wiggling uncomfortably back and forth. His pants had a small tear in them and his reached out arm was inches from a patch of wild lilies. His cries turned to exhausted whimpers and finally stopped when he saw that his dad came to the rescue just like he knew he would.

"Al…its okay, buddy" Harry said, hiding a smile at his son's predicament.

He bent down and unhooked the wire from his pants before carefully pulling the poor boy out from the small opening. Once he was free, he bent over the fence and snatched the lilies out of the ground.

"I was going to get them for you, daddy," Al said hiccupping.

Harry looked to the pile of small lilies in his hand and smiled widely. It had been quite an afternoon.

"Thank you Al, I love them, come on, let's wait for your mummy to wake up from her nap so we can show them to her,"

Albus nodded sleepily, suddenly exhausted and lifted his hands to the sky. It was the universal sign that he wanted to be held. Harry obliged and hefted his son up where he rested his head on his dad's shoulder.

"I am glad I have eyes like you and Grandma Lily," the boys said yawning before sticking his small thumb in his mouth

"Me too, Albus."

##########

**Please Review and check out my other story, The BOOK**


	4. Meeting His Namesakes

**Edited: July 19, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that was created by J.K. Rowling… ;( **

##########

If you were to look out the windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you would see a small boy, almost identical to his father, running to keep up with his dad's long strides.

This small boy was Albus Severus Potter. Named after two previous headmasters and the school. At the time, Albus was 10 and was going to visit Professor McGonagall with his father. His older brother James was invited, but he simply laughed and said,

"Al…it's summer, why would I want to go to school early…besides, if I did go, I would blame the prank I played on you and we wouldn't want that now would we."

Albus was secretly glad that James wasn't coming because he knew that today; he might just meet BOTH of his namesakes. James, having been to the headmistresses' office loads of times, told Al that it was COVERED in pictures of previous headmasters, including the pictures of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

As Albus looked up at the castle he was truly amazed. He had never seen ANYTHING so big in his life. It would be a scary place to get lost in. A small gasp left his mouth as he saw the giant squid come to the top of the Black Lake, its tentacles basking in the sunlight.

Harry Potter looked down at his child, beaming with joy. He was so happy that his children were able to grow up in the wizarding world. He still remembered seeing Hogwarts for the first time and walking through those giant doors. Albus was just as excited as he had once been.

When they walked through the doors, Harry pulled out a map that he hadn't opened in quite some time. It brought back a flash of memories some good, others not so much.

"Daddy…what's that?" Albus asked, seeing the strange map in his father's hands.

"This Albus… is the Marauder's Map. It is a complete map of Hogwarts. It shows all the secret passageways and it also shows were everyone in the castle is."

"Wow" he gasped in awe.

Albus knew of the map, he just hadn't seen it before. James and him had of course tried to nick it several times, but none were successful. It was somewhat a legend in the Potter/Weasley family.

Harry grinned and set his eyes back to the map. Finally he found the person he was looking for, Rubeus Hagrid was walking towards the school from his hut. Harry watched the dot as he turned the corner towards them. Hagrid's face lit up in recognition as he saw Harry and young Albus.

"Harry! Good to see ya! What'r you and Al doin' 'ere today?"

"We're visiting Professor McGonagall!" Albus said excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

Hagrid smiled and gave Harry a rough pat on the back before walking off. Harry heard him mumble something about feeding the manitcore. Harry decided to just pretend as if nothing was said; it was best not to get involved.

Harry pulled Albus along to the front doors and threw them open. Albus stared in disbelieve at the size of the massive school. Before he could take everything in, Harry walked down a passageway that Albus wouldn't have noticed if Harry hadn't turned down it first. Suddenly, a massive archway came into view. In the archway there was a large, golden bird, blocking passage.

"Dumbledore" Harry said cautiously. Nothing happened.

Sadly, Harry had forgot to ask the password of the headmistress, he was left to guess as he once had to in his school days. Perhaps he'd get lucky.

"Uhhhh, Bertie Botts? Ginger Newts?" said Harry, remembering Professor McGonagall's favorite treat. The bird didn't budge.

Suddenly realization struck Harry.

"May 2nd" He said, with sadness in his voice he usually tried to hide. The bird sprung to life, granting them passage.

Harry and Albus traveled up the long spiral staircase and Harry knocked loudly on the door.

"Enter" Albus heard a strong female voice say.

Harry opened the door, walked in, and sat down in front of the professor's desk, not bothering to pause and look at everything as Albus did. Albus marveled at everything in the large office. As his eyes scanned the room, a picture of a frail man with piercing blue eyes and a rather long white beard came to his attention. The portrait smiled at him, eyes twinkling. Albus knew he was he was looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Albus" the picture said. "Professor McGonagall told me that you were named after myself. It's an honor if I must say. You look a lot like your father you know…"

"Everyone tells me that." He replied shyly.

The Professor chuckled, "I am sure they do my boy…your father was a great man who did many great things, I sure you have been told that many a time too." The Professor smiled and then said, "Albus, do you want to meet Professor Snape?"

Albus nodded his head eagerly. In a few seconds, he saw a man with black hair and similar eyes walk into the photo. He seemed almost cold, but sadness dwelled in the pits of those dark eyes.

"I heard my name and was glad for an opportunity to be somewhere other then looking down at Potter"

Albus realized that Professor Snape's picture must have been hanging over Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Well Severus…you are actually looking down at another Potter right now, if I am correct his middle name is Severus. He seems to have inherited his fathers looks, his eyes too"

Snape looked down at the young boy who could be no older than ten and saw a smaller version of Harry Potter. A gust of disgust bloomed inside of him, but it quickly melted when he saw the boy's emerald eyes. Lily's eyes.

"And his first name?" 

"My full name is Albus Severus Potter, Professor Snape, sir." Albus replied timidly.

"Well, at least he seems to be better mannered. It was a _pleasure _meeting you." Snape replied almost sarcastically.

"Albus, come on its time to leave." Al heard his father say from the door. He shot one last grin at the previous headmasters and walked out the door, happy to have met them.


	5. It Won't Happen Again

**Edited: July 19, 2012**

**##########**

Albus Potter walked hesitantly into his father's bedroom. His dad recently ordered a rather peculiar object that had taken him months to find. Albus couldn't help but be curious as to what the object was. When his father had it delivered, it looked like nothing more than a long, shallow bowl.

He started looking in his closet, where he found nothing out of the ordinary. He proceeded to look under his father's bed, in his drawers, and under his bathroom sink. Albus still couldn't find what he was looking for. As he sat down at the bottom of his father's bed in frustration, he ran his fingers along the rim of the dresser next to him. He couldn't help but notice a rather large scratch in the wood.

He looked closely and discovered the words, "The 3 most important". Knowing it had to mean something, Albus thought and thought. He considered it being the Golden Trio, it wasn't. He also thought it could be the 3 Marauders his dad told him about (he always left out the fourth), it wasn't. Finally it hit him,

"James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna" at the words a small compartment popped out containing several things.

One was a strange snitch that was open. Another was his father's Invisibility Cloak he was rather familiar with. After rummaging around in the compartment that looked way too small to hold most of the things, he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and found it filled with a thin silvery substance.

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he slowly leaned over to inspect it closer, but accidently leaned in a little too far. Before he realized what was happening, he was being hurtled down a dark tunnel and came out in a place he had never seen before. It looked to him like a forest. A little ways off he could make out a rather shabby tent and went in, looking for answers.

Inside he found 2 kids who couldn't be older than 17 looking over books and talking excitedly to each other, it seemed as if they found out something very important.

"Ummm…excuse me, but I think I'm lost, can you tell me where I am?" he asked.

After no answer, he walked around to get a better look at the two. When he clearly saw their faces he was rather shocked. He found himself looking upon much younger versions of Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley (He assumed it was actually Granger at the time).

Before he could even say anything, a younger version of his Uncle Ron walked into the room, looking rather angry. Albus, not being able to do anything, watched as the Golden Trio broke into a not so golden duo as his uncle left the tent after a strong argument and dissaperated. The last thing he saw before falling down that dark tunnel again was his Aunt Hermione sobbing Ron's name.

This time, he fell into Hogwarts. This Hogwarts scared him greatly. Spells were being shot everywhere and bodies where strewn across the floor. He saw his father shoot a spell at a man Albus assumed to be a Death Eater. That was when the most terrifying voice he had ever heard filled the castle. The voice told his followers to retreat and it also said how his father would need to go to him by midnight if he valued the life of his friends. Almost immediately the Death Eaters dissaperated leaving an eerie silence. This was when Albus realized he was seeing his father's memories.

He saw Harry Potter walk to the Great Hall where the dead were currently laid out. When he saw the lifeless body of his Uncle Fred, the tears he was holding in fell at a rapid pace. Then he saw Remus and Nymphadora Lupin lying side by side. It just made his tears fall faster. His dad had to go through all this with the thought that it was his fault.

"Oh no" Albus said out loud.

His father was going to give himself up. The fact that the Harry Potter he knew was still alive disappeared. For now, Albus was too swept up in the memory to realize that it had past. All he felt was fear for his father.

Suddenly, he was falling through the tunnel again, this time to see Harry Potter walk into the Forbidden Forest knowing that he was a horcrux. Albus learned what this was from the first memory he saw. He knew that in order for Voldemort to be defeated, his father had to die.

Albus saw his father stop and he took the opportunity to collapse to the ground and sob. May 2nd, the day his dad went through everything. As Albus cried he heard several new voices. He looked up expecting the face of his father's enemy but instead saw the pale bodies of 4 people.

Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were standing besides his father and in his hand was a stone. At that moment Al knew why his father refused to tell them the Tale of the Three Brothers. It was because he knew that the 3 objects from Death were real. Harry Potter had the resurrection stone.

Albus ran forward in order to be closer to his father's family. He only heard the story of Sirius Black once and he knew he was one of his father's last real connections to his family…then, he died. The look of delight on Harry's face when he saw his family was enough for Albus to forget where his father was going. He heard Lily Potter tell her son she was proud and he heard Sirius Black telling Harry that it didn't hurt to die. That it was faster than falling asleep.

Albus realized Harry was still going and he didn't want to see it happen. Once again he collapsed in tears, unable to follow his dad. He felt like he was an ungrateful little brat. He could suddenly remember all the times he complained to his father about James breaking one of his toys or Lily making him play dress up with her. His father had been through so much in just one night and he just complained to him about his miniscule problems. His dad saw hundreds of people die, right before his eyes, his dad lost his best friend in a time of need, his dad witnessed the people he loved come back to him, only to be gone in a matter of minutes, his dad died to save the world.

Suddenly, Al felt a hand on his shoulder, and then found himself back in his father's room, back in reality. He looked up and saw his dad standing above him with silent tears streaming down his face.

"Albus, I am so sorry" He whispered. Harry Potter bent down next to his son in despair. "You should have NEVER seen ANY of that. My life was…was too traumatizing for someone so young to see. I haven't even let your mother see most of it. I was scared it would change her."

Albus was still sobbing on the floor unable to respond, unable to tell his father that it was he who was sorry, that his father was the one who shouldn't have seen any of that.

"Al, take my hand"

Albus stood up and grabbed onto his father's hand as he touched the silvery liquid and spoke, "Show me May 2nd after…I died". He jumped in with Albus behind him.

Al looked around and saw his father standing next to him. The tears were gone from his father's face but his were still steadily flowing. He looked around and noticed a white room that looked much like King's Cross Station. He looked further to see the young Harry Potter sitting on a bench with the man he knew to be Albus Dumbledore.

"Al, this is where I went when I died, Professor Dumbledore told me why I was there and then, he told me I could go back. It is all okay now Al. It's all over Voldemort is gone and you don't have to worry."

"Daddy" Al said barely able to choke it out. "Why did this happen to you?"

"I don't know Al, but it is all over. It's okay. It won't happen again." Harry said back.

Harry took him and Al back to his room and wrapped him in a tight embrace, both crying. It was okay though, because as much as Albus Potter's dad had been through…it won't happen again."

**##########**

**This chapter is a sneak preview at my full-length story, Looking Back. Please review and check it out :)  
><strong>


	6. The Trio United

**Edited: July 19, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**##########**

"UNCLE HARRY!" screamed a bunch of Weasley children. Hugo, James, Teddy, and Albus ran up and tackled him to the ground while the rest of the Weasley/Potter family watched with amused faces.

"Little help here?" he said looking up to his wife Ginny from beneath the crazed children.

"Oh come on Harry, you can fend for yourself" she said grinning.

"DADDY! Tell us a story!" yelled little 4-year-old Albus pushing his glasses back onto his nose.

"Fine…but on one condition…" Harry said.

"What?" Asked James and Fred.

"You have to get off of me." He said smiling. The kids groaned and slowly climbed off of Harry as Teddy extended his hand to help his godfather up.

"Thanks Teddy, at least you care." Harry said sticking his tongue out at Ginny.

"How very mature Harry!" laughed Hermione, who was sitting at a picnic table bouncing 2-year-old Lily on her knee. Today was the Potter/Weasley day that was held every other week. ALL the family got together at the Burrow to talk and play with cousins. It was tradition

"Well Hermione, I think you and Ron should help me think of a good story." He said walking over and slinging his arms around their shoulders. The trio thought for a moment before Hermione whispered something into the boy's ears. Harry laughed at her idea and nodded his head.

"How many of you have seen a troll before?" Hermione asked. The trio slowly raised their hands, smiling. Charlie, who was visiting from Romania raised his hand too.

"Wicked! You guys saw a troll!" yelled James.

"We actually knocked out a troll.," said Ron smirking. All the children gasped as the adults smiled, realizing what story they were going to tell.

"At the beginning of our first year at Hogwarts, Hermione wasn't exactly friends with us." Harry started.

"'Weweay?" asked Lily, who didn't really know what they were talking about.

"Yes, really" said Hermione laughing. "The day we became best friends was actually the same day that Ron made me cry. You see, he was mad that he couldn't do magic as good as I could so he made fun of me." She continued. Ron blushed.

"Hermione was so sad that she went into the girls bathroom and skipped the Halloween feast." Harry said. Teddy gasped and covered his mouth shaking his head.

"Who would want to miss the Halloween feast!" he exclaimed. Ron smiled.

"Right in the middle of the feast, our DADA professor ran into the room screaming, 'TROLLS IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLLS IN THE DUNGEONS!' then he fainted and the prefects rushed everyone to their common rooms. Harry and I, being the brave Gryffindors we are, ran to find Hermione."

"We actually ended up accidentally locking the trolls in the same bathroom as her." Harry added.

"Come on Uncle Harry! Surely you guys were smarter then that!" said little Fred.

"Yah Dad" said Al folding his arms while trying to give Harry a stern look.

"Any way, after Ron and Harry locked me in the bathroom, they ran in, realizing their mistake. After throwing pieces of new made rubble at him for a while, Harry somehow jumped onto his shoulders." Hermione said, her voice growing louder. The children just stared at Harry as he ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

"WAY TO GO DAD!" James yelled, trying to get onto Fred's shoulders.

"While on his shoulders, I stuck my wand up his nose and Ron made the troll hit himself with his own club. It resulted in a passed out troll in the middle of the girl's bathroom" said Harry laughing. The rest of the family laughed with him.

"That was when Professor McGonagall walked in and asked what had happened," said Hermione." 

"Then Hermione did something we NEVER expected her to do…she lied to get us out of trouble." Ron said.

"Oh…my…goodness…"Fred said with fake horror on his face, "Aunt Hermione LIED!" James then pretended to pass out into Fred's arms.

"From that moment forward, we were the best of friends. The end" said Harry standing up.

"YAY!" said little Lily. The family laughed. Thank goodness for mountain trolls.

##########

**Please Review and check out some of my other stories I am updating! **


	7. Birthday Surprises

**Edited: July 19, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

##########

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Fire Top…Happy Birthday to you! You're 5-years-old today!" sang the whole Potter/Weasley family.

Lily was beaming and her cheeks were flushed from playing with her cousins all afternoon. Today was Lily Luna Potter's birthday and she couldn't be happier, unless of course it was raining. Most would think that strange, but if there was one thing Lily loved, it was the rain. Running in it, splashing in it, smelling it, feeling it, it was all wonderful. Not to mention that it made her feel like the world was having a bath which was a funny thought.

That morning her family had flooed to the Burrow where she was greeted by all of her cousins. She proceeded to run outside before Fred and James could set off the usual birthday prank they always did. She learned from experience (even though she was only 5) that the two boys would set it off wherever you where and it was usually better to have it done outside.

Last month for Hugo's birthday, they made everything around him sing songs about toads while they spun in circles like ballerinas. In the end, the couch ended up colliding with a picture frame that ran into Aunt Hermione. They both got a stern scolding while Uncle George tried to look innocent. Considering how they weren't old enough to do magic, Uncle George was the one who enchanted everything.

Lily discovered she was right to go outside for as soon as she set foot on the grass, all the red and gold leaves floated into one big pile and fell right on top of her head.

By now, the rest of the family was outside grinning. They suspected that the talk Harry had with James and Fred was enough for them to tone it down a little this time. Lily hopped up, giggling and took a big pile of leaves and threw them right in Fred's face. Fred then thought it would be funny to throw them at Harry who threw some at George who threw some at Hermione.

Before long leaves were flying everywhere. The littered the ground, no longer in their neat piles. The leaf war lasted for two hours and included giant forts being created and a couple people accidently swallowing several. It was the most fun Lily had in a long time and she suspected it would go down in birthday history.

After cake and ice cream everyone sang to her and placed the presents at her feet. They were all shapes and sizes with big bows and bright wrapping paper. A thrill of excitement ran through her at the mere sight of them. Uncle George and her cousin Fred gave her a bag of prank items from the shop.

"You can never be too young to place a fake wand here and there and slip some trick candy into your mum's tea" whispered George, just loud enough so that she could hear.

Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey gave her the original version of _Hogwarts, a History._ Lily has dreamed of going to Hogwarts for as long as she could remember so she greeted the information the book gave her with enthusiasm even though it had to be read to her. Ron and Hermione along with Bill and Fleur gave her sweets from Honeydukes. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley gave her some of her favorite hair ribbons too. They were red and gold and covered in sparkles.

After her Aunts, Uncles, and Grandparents gave her their gifts, there was only one left to open; the one from her parents. This was the one she was most excited about, her parents knew here more than anyone so they were most likely to get her something she would really enjoy having.

They handed her the big bag slowly. She carefully pulled out all of the tissue paper to find 3 small plush animals. They were beautiful. If there was anything Lily loved more then rain, it was stuffed animals. She couldn't believe that she got three of them in one day.

"You know, they have special names," said her dad smiling.

"Really?" Lily said. Her eyes were as round as saucers.

"Yep, want to know them?" he said. She bobbed her head up and down.

"That wolf is named Moony," he said as tears started to come to his eyes. Molly was crying openly while Aunt Hermione buried her head in Uncle Ron's shoulder. "The black dog is Padfoot, and the stag is Prongs" he paused for a second. "They are all VERY important so treat them kindly" he finished.

"Don't worry, I will" she said as she leaped into her father's arms.

##########

**Please Review!**


	8. Room of Frames

Edited: July 19, 2012

**Thank you Bernardus for pointing out the grammar mistakes I had in this story! You helped a lot!**

##########

Lily Luna Potter was a _very_ friendly little girl, shy and quiet around others, but she still made adults flock to her. Her smile lit up her whole face and made the world want to smile back. Her laugh was contagious and you couldn't help but grin whenever you saw her. 'It must be those green eyes' they would think once the left, feeling like she was the most wonderful person in the world. She had sparkly green eyes to envy. Up close you could see the spots of warm chocolate brown, the same shade as her mother's eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful mixture of the eyes of Ginny Potter and Lily Potter.

Those who had met Lily Luna would say she was a carbon copy of her mother, Ginny Weasley, but those who had also met Lily Evans would say differently. Her hair wasn't the same eye-popping shade of red as the Weasley's, but a softer, darker color that matches that of Harry's mum. Lily Potter's temper came in Lily too.

Lily's similarities to her grandma were what made Mr. Severus Snape like her so much; at least, the _portrait_ of Snape. Lily Luna, or "Fire Top" as the family called her, found a soft spot in Severus's heart. The _only_ soft spot to be exact.

The story of Professor Snape was almost as popular as the story of Remus Lupin in the Potter home. It was actually Albus's favorite considering how he was named after this man. Snape's story contained the Marauders, Dumbledore, Harry, adventure, and most importantly, Lily Evans. She was the co-star of the whole story because of the important role she played in his life. James, who had never been fond of the old professor, was the only one who thought it was amazingly creepy that Severus was in love with his grandma.

He was quite familiar with the portrait because of his frequent visits to the headmistress's office with Fred. Professor Snape was always looking down at the two boys (quite literally) from his portrait. His snide remarks stopped affecting the two wild kids after the third time they had met him (that week).

"You're exactly like your grandfather" was the one thing the picture said to James every time. So James would reply,

"Thank you sir, I try my hardest to live up to his image" Snape would then scowl and try to hurt Fred's feelings.

When James heard his story he would only feel sorry for his grandma because she had that slimy git running after her. Whenever he voiced his opinions he was given a stern look and told that Snape was a _very_ brave man. He learned to accept the fact that Severus did actually help save the wizarding world just as his father had said.

The first time Lily Luna ever saw Severus was actually on accident. She had decided that she wanted to play one fine afternoon and ended up exploring the large house in Godric's Hollow.

When her father had the house constructed, he designed it to add on rooms based off the needs of the house and people occupying it. It was much like the Room of Requirement, but it had many restrictions. The main difference from the famous room at Hogwarts was that Harry had to specifically add the room onto the floor plan. It would only show up when wanted and he could add rooms throughout time to accommodate their growing extended family. For example, during their stay in the home, Harry had needed to add almost 15 bathrooms to make sure everyone would have one when they needed one.

Their house contained some very tricky, if not almost impossible spell work that was only achievable with Aunt Hermione's help.

This made exploring the house even more exciting. Lily and her brothers used to have competitions to see who could discover the coolest rooms. Some of the rooms appeared with a simple thought while other required a specific sentence to be thought out.

Lily was hoping to find one of those rooms that day.

As she walked down the hallways her thoughts turned to Severus Snape. 'Severus Snape was a very brave man' she thought. She heard a faint click, but ignored it. She went on to think, 'I would like to see him'.

Suddenly a tall, brown door appeared to her right side. She grinned realizing that she had just found another room. She slowly stepped in and gasped.

The large circular room she had just entered was covered with portraits. Some of the people looked quite familiar and some of them had names she had once heard of.

She walked around the room. The first face that popped out was one that looked amazingly like her Uncle George…with an ear. The portrait grinned mischievously when he saw her staring.

"Hello there…you must be the little Fire Top your dad told me about." Said the portrait. Lily just stared while he laughed.

"Hasn't my dear sister ever told you its rude to stare?" he said laughing again. Lily face filled with confusion.

"Well Lily, I'm your Uncle Fred"

"Really!" she said in awe.

"Yes, really! Welcome to the rumored Room of Frames" he said, adding in jazz hands.

"What's that?" asked Lily tilting her head to the side as she always did when she had a question.

"In this room is a collection of photos. Each photo has a picture of someone that had passed in the war that was very important to Harry, he lets the whole family use it to talk to those they miss" he replied smiling sadly.

"Oh…" realization dawned on Lily. "Does that mean Grandma Lily is here too!"

"Yes, it sure does…it took your father a very long time to find that particular portrait. She's about 5 pictures to the left of me if you want to meet her."

Lily nodded her head enthusiastically and skipped off to meet her grandma.

The portrait of Lily Potter was having a rather dull day. Her son hadn't come in to visit yet and James was off talking to Remus and Sirius in their portrait that they sometimes shared.

She was about to drift to sleep when she heard the familiar laugh of Fred Weasley. She tried to look over, but she could only see a glimpse of red hair. 'Perhaps Ginny is visiting today' she thought.

Lily discovered she was wrong when a young girl, who was about 8-years-old skipped over to her. This shocked Lily immensely for Harry said that no one under the age of 17 was allowed in the room.

"Um…Hello little girl…may I ask you your name?" she said confusedly/

"Yep! My name is Lily Luna Potter, but everyone calls me Fire Top. Probably because I have red hair…James said it was because I ate too many tomatoes so my hair turned red…Albus said it was because I get mad really easy…my daddy came up with it…he's at work right now fightn' some bad wizards…did you know that my daddy fights bad wizards? He does…I would be really scared to do that…Uncle Ron works with him too…daddy says Aunt Hermione sometimes helps, but most of the time she helps Dobbys…my daddy said they are really called house elves, but I like to call them Dobbys because Dobby sounds really nice and he was a house elf…my mommy never met Dobby, but she did meet Kretcher…my mommy sometimes works at St. Muggle too…I think that's what it's called-" Lily Potter interrupted the small girl feeling very amused.

"It is actually St. _Mungo's_ Lily" she smiled. She realized this must be Harry's daughter. When Harry said she was a motor mouth she didn't believe him but now she did.

"I am your grandma, Lily"

"Wow! That's really cool…Uncle George, I mean Uncle _Fred_ said you were down here. It's almost kinda hard to tell them apart because they're twins and everything but Uncle Fred has an ear and Uncle George doesn't so it makes it almost kinda easier. A lot easier actually."

"How did you get in Lily?"

"I was thinkn' about Mr. Snape because daddy told us a story about him yesterday…it was really cool"

"Would you like to meet him?"

"YES!"

Lily Evans (Potter) smiled and walked over to the portrait of the old order, in it she found Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor…would you mind getting Severus to his portrait here? I heard he was back at Hogwarts and there is someone who would like to meet him."

"You don't happen to be talking about the little girl who looks like you, do you?" he said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I do actually" she grinned. Professor Dumbledore disappeared, probably traveling to his other portrait at Hogwarts. Lily decided now would be the perfect time to introduce the Marauders to this little girl.

"Lily dear?"

"Yes?' said Fire Top, snapping out of the trance the wonderful room had put her in.

She had just been trying to see how many people had names she recognized. Under each one was a gold plate with the names in tiny letters. She had already seen Tonks, Teddy's mother along with Colin Creevy.

She remembered her dad telling her about little Colin. Apparently he had created a Harry Potter Fan Club with Ginny. He would follow Harry around with his camera, snapping pictures at almost everything. Her dad's eyes showed that he missed the boy a lot, no matter how annoying his camera was.

"Would you like to meet the Marauders?" Fire Top nodded looking very happy.

Lily left her singular portrait and motioned for the girl to follow. She traveled trough most of the portraits with ease. Harry had granted her access to almost all of them. Her favorite was one of the 4 of them (Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus) in their house in Godric's Hollow. It was one of the two portraits that they could all be in together.

When she arrived she saw that they were already there. 'Less work for me' she thought with a smile. It would be fun to introduce her granddaughter.

##########

James Potter was currently sitting in the armchair of the picture of them at his home. He was with his friends and that was what made him happy. In pictures…it wasn't like talking to your friends normally, you were only left with the things you knew at the time the picture was taken and everything was a little faded. The only reason James knew about the previous situation of the Wizarding World was because Harry had told him.

He was laughing at the serious/Sirius pun his friend had used (he wasn't laughing because it was funny, he was only laughing because his friend was a grown man and was _still_ bringing it up). He turned his head to see his wife walk into the picture and sit down in her respective spot in front of his chair. She was beaming and motioned for him to look out of the picture, along with Sirius and Remus. What he saw startled him…a lot.

The girl had pretty red hair (identical to Lily's) and emerald eyes. He looked closer to see that they were only slightly different from his wife's because they had pretty chocolate brown specks in them. Who was this little girl? Never had he seen someone so young in this room!

"James, Sirius, Remus…I want you to meet Lily Luna Potter…or Fire Top as her family calls her." Lily said trying not to laugh at the face James had been making. She _had_ realized that his girl looked a lot like her.

"Well hello there Fire Top! I'm your great-godfather Padfoot!" said Sirius grinning. He turned to Remus, "I feel really old right now"

Lily Luna giggled.

"Padfoot? My doggy's name is Padfoot!" she laughed again. Sirius looked like he was about to explode in laughter.

"Well Lily-flower, my name is actually Sirius, but I'm called Padfoot too"

"_Oh_, my daddy talks about you A LOT!"

"May I see your stuffed animals Lily?" asked James. Lily took the backpack off of her shoulders and unzipped it to reveal 3 small plush animals; one dog, one stag, and one wolf.

"Look! It's a mini Prongs!" yelled Sirius and Remus rolled his eyes.

They all laughed and Lily told them the stuffed animals stories. They confirmed that they were the ones the stories were based on. She was very amazed at that.

As their conversation was about to finish, Professor Dumbledore walked in (he was the only one who had access to _all_ of the portraits). He cleared his throat.

"Hello Ms. Potter…I believe that I have someone here that you wanted to see…mind if I take her away?" he said looking to the Marauders and Lily. They all shook their heads and gave Lily Luna broad grins. Lily followed Dumbledore faithfully.

Severus Snape was a very strict man, but when he saw Albus Dumbledore walk into his portrait with a young girl out front, he nearly broke. The small girl looked just like Lily. If he was correct, this was Potter's granddaughter. She seemed innocent enough…hopefully she wasn't like her brothers. James was an arrogant boy in his mind and Albus was too clever for his own good.

He saw the little girl's eyes widen.

"YOU'RE SEVERUS SNAPE!" she was jumping up and down at this point and Severus almost smiled.

"Yes…and _you_ are?"

"Lily Luna Potter…you're my favorite story" he was taken back at this…what was she talking about?

"I believe Severus, that Lily here means that her father has told her many stories about you." Laughed Dumbledore as he walked out of the picture frame. Lily nodded her head.

"Yep" she popped the 'p' at the end.

"Lily, how old are you?"

"I'm eight, Mr. Snape"

"You may call me Severus if you wish" he replied, what harm was it to make friends with this seemingly kind Lily look-a-like?

"Okay…do you know my brothers Sev? My brother James doesn't like you very much…but I do, you seem nice…my daddy said your really brave…are you? Did you really save his life? That's cool. James tried to save my life once…but he was the one who pushed me off that cliff...he said he was bein' brave by saving me…sometime I don't believe him…but James is really great…so is Albus…he reads a lot…do you like to read? My mommy taught me to read…it's fun…I think it will be more fun to read at Hogwarts because mommy said they have a GINORMOUS library…My favorite book is about this little girl…"

Snape's smile finally came out. Listening to this girl's ramblings was a lot better then sitting in an old frame all alone.

As she somehow got to the topic of what her favorite color was, Harry Potter walked in. He looked shocked to see Lily there, but smiled fondly when he heard that she was rambling again. The girl was obviously getting sleepy so he scooped her up mid-sentence and took her out of the room.

He came back moments later.

"Sorry about that Professor" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't know how she got in…she wasn't bothering you, was she?" Snape shook his head and Harry sighed in relief.

"I'll probably have to bring her back now in order for her to not blab to her brothers…ah well…" he grinned sheepishly and walked down the room to his parent's portrait.

Snape had to admit; maybe Lily was starting to grow on him after a few minutes of her talking. That was okay though, maybe a sweet little girl would take his mind off of things…perhaps she would become a sort of daughter to him…he wouldn't mind.

**##########**

**Please Review!**

**-Sweets5236**


	9. People of the Past

**Edited: July 24, 2012**

**You have heard me mention the stories of some of the people in Harry's life. These are a few of them plus some new ones, it's sort of like a 4 in 1, and I am sad to say that this will be the final chapter to this collection of one-shots. Read On!**

**##########**

"Sirius Black was the greatest godfather anyone could ask for Teddy." Said Harry smiling at the thought of him. Teddy had been rather curious about his own godfather's past and Sirius Black was the first person he wanted to know about.

"Come on Uncle Harry, no godfather could be better than you!" said a fifteen-year-old Teddy Lupin nudging him in the arm. He made his hair change colors rapidly to make Harry laugh.

"Well, you know the story of the Marauders I presume? Sirius was Padfoot, the illegal, giant, black dog animagus." Harry said chuckling.

Teddy grinned thinking of Lily's black fluffy stuffed dog that was also named Padfoot. Her stuffed animals never left her sight and even though she said she didn't have favorites, Teddy was pretty sure Padfoot was at the top of her list.

"After Hogwarts…Sirius had a rather…troubled life." Harry frowned, contemplating what to say next. "He umm…blamed himself for my parent's death you know."

Teddy's face fell. He knew Sirius and James were the best of friends. Why would he ever have reason to blame himself for their tragic murder? Was he perhaps guilty that he wasn't there to stop everything from happening? Or was he just saddened about his friends' death?

"Everyone who knew of the Potter's going into hiding assumed Sirius would be their secret keeper…Sirius suggested that they choose Peter instead for that reason. He knew no better though…" 

"Wait, if everyone thought Sirius was the secret keeper then what did they think when Voldemort came to your house?" asked Teddy, knowing the answer, but not really wanting to hear it.

"They all assumed he was the one who betrayed their trust…" Harry sighed. "The only real thing Sirius did wrong that night was go after Peter Pettigrew when he figured out what happened. Peter blasted the whole street apart and faked his own death. Sirius was also blamed for Peter's murder of the thirteen muggles who were present…he was thrown into Azkaban without a trial."

Teddy fiddled with the fabric at the end of his cloak and scowled. He knew the Ministry had been corrupt, but not to the extent were they wouldn't even try a man who could have been innocent. He did realize that the chances that Sirius was innocent _were_ very slim though.

"Twelve years…it was twelve years before Sirius did the impossible…he escaped and all this time I never even knew I _had_ a godfather. I was in my third year." He said. Teddy grinned of course a Marauder would be the first to escape Azkaban!

"Isn't that when dad was teaching?" Teddy asked innocently hoping to hear of his father.

"Yeah, Professor Lupin was great." Harry said smiling back. "I went through the year thinking Sirius Black was trying to murder me believe it or not." He said ruffling his hair with his hands. It stood up on the ends more than usual.

"Yeah, I'm sure your dad's best friend, your own godfather, would _love_ to kill you in your sleep." Teddy said sarcastically.

"Hey, I had no idea about most of that stuff, give me a break!" Harry said enjoying his time with his godson.

"At the end of the year, Sirius finally revealed himself to me in the Shrieking Shack. He also revealed that Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, was actually Peter." He spit out the name Peter like it was acid on his tongue. Uncle Ron had mentioned that his old pet rat was the infamous Peter Pettigrew several times to Teddy so Harry didn't expand on the topic.

"The next two years, I actually had someone, besides the Weasley's, that I could call family. Due to the world still thinking him as an insane mass murderer, Sirius was locked up in his childhood home, which he absolutely loathed, never really able to help. He was cooped up and wanted to get out of the house. I was tricked by Voldemort," Harry's hand drifted over his faded scar, " It caused Sirius to rush to the rescue…the outcome was exactly what I had been trying to stop. He got killed because of my foolishness." Harry stuck his head in his hands, wanting to hide his awful grimace from Teddy.

"You weren't the one who shot the killing curse where you?" Teddy asked in a demanding voice, trying to prove a point. Harry shook his head. "If you didn't shoot the curse, you have no reason to blame yourself, just like Sirius had no reason to blame himself for the death of Lily and James Potter." He finished in a strong, clear voice that told Harry that he meant every bit of what he said.

"Sirius died a hero…for so many reasons." Harry said grimly. Teddy's hair flashed to its natural sandy blonde. Sometimes his emotions took over and for a split second he couldn't control his metamorphmagus powers.

"Your right Harry, Sirius was an amazing godfather."

##########

"Hey Dad! Mommy took us to Muggle London with Aunt Hermione and they let me buy these _spectacular_ sweets! They're the best I've ever had!" Albus said. He was practically bouncing off the walls.

"That's great Al, what are they called?" Harry asked ruffling his eight-year-old* son's hair.

"Lemon drops! Do you want to try one?" he asked innocently.

Harry found this incredibly amusing and almost collapsed to the ground with laughter. Laughing felt amazing since he hadn't done it in so long. For a moment he forgot about the bags that must be under his eyes from nights without sleep or the fact that he had a boatload of paperwork to do. Once he calmed down he grinned and plucked the yellow hard candy from Al's hand.

"Thanks Al…did you know that lemon drops were Albus Dumbledore's favorite treat? He used to always ask me if I would like one." He said still smiling. Albus smiled back, glad that he had something in common with his namesake.

"Daddy…can you tell me about Dumbledore?"

Harry glanced at the battered watch he was given on his seventeenth birthday and decided he could spare a few minutes and tell his son about the man that he had always admired.

"Where would you like me to start Al?" he asked.

"When you first met him!" Albus replied immediately.

"Well, I assume I first met Dumbledore when I was a baby…the first time I met him that I can actually _remember _was in my first year…towards the end. He was understanding and was able to answer quite a few of the questions I had. As the years went by, I found myself in his office more and more often." Albus giggled at that. "Before my sixth year, Professor Dumbledore asked me to help recruit the new Potions master, once school started he began to give me private lessons." 

"Lessons about what?" Al asked. Harry paused for a moment.

"Lessons about how to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore was brilliant, he always spoke in riddles, but without out him, your world would be very different. He died at the end of my sixth year."

"Because he was old?"

"Something like that Al…I'll explain more when you're older." 

"So you never saw Dumbledore again?" 

"Oh I saw him again…but that's a story for another time."

##########

"Dad, I was in The Room and I came across a picture I didn't recognize. He said his name was Colin…he has a camera like mine!" Lily said as she walked into her father's office. She was referring to the Room of Frames that she had discovered when she was eight. Lily was now 9 and a half and she was turning into quite the young lady.

"Oh yes…Colin Creevey, he loved taking pictures with that camera of his. I was his favorite subject actually." He chuckled and looked back to his Quibbler.

For Lily's ninth birthday Hermione gave her an old-fashioned muggle camera. It never left her side and at times, Harry was reminded of Colin even before Lily brought him up. She would snap picture after picture and Harry had to add a new room to their floor plan for her to use to develop them so that they would move. Lily's wall was littered with pictures of her family, the garden, Godric's Hollow, and random things around the house.

She snapped a picture of her father reading before asking him another questions.

"What was Colin like? Colin didn't tell me much because he was trying to take a nap and Uncle Sev told me I should ask you." She said.

The only pictures Lily couldn't put on her wall were the ones she took in The Room since Al and James still had no idea that it existed. There had been several close calls when the two boys had discovered where the floor plan was, but Harry was always able to get it back before they actually looked at it. Harry was the only one who was allowed to look at it and he was the only one who could add to it. Ginny had seen it several times, but she didn't really care so it wasn't often that she looked at it.

Harry on the other hand spent hours marveling at the work of magic that that plan was. He would make new rooms and see what they would look like before he would erase them and create others only a tenth of the rooms he added ever stayed on the blueprints for more than a few days.

Lily had a knack for discovering rooms and she loved to share the new ones she found with Harry. One time he decided to surprise her so he created a room filled with photo albums to see if she could find them. The albums were filled with pictures taken throughout Harry's life after Hogwarts; Colin's family supplied a lot that were from Harry's years while he was there.

Harry shook his head and started to answer Lily's question.

"Colin was enthusiastic and a true Gryffindor. He came to Hogwarts in my second year and I often found myself cornered by him and his camera. He was full of questions and was not bad at defense…he was in the DA I once told you about. You remind me a lot of him Lils…you two could probably become good friends. That picture was from when he was 14, that's only a few years older than you are."

"Yes, I'll have to go and talk to him sometime soon." She said nodding. She took another picture of Harry and laughed.

"How did he die?" she said quickly as if it was a very normal question…and for her, it was. All the pictures in the Room of Frames were of those who had passed. Lily often asked how they got to be in the room.

"It was in the final battle, his parents had pulled him and his brother out of Hogwarts in his sixth year, but he came back to fight once he got the message." Harry said answering simply. Lily nodded in understanding.

"You know, he might be awake now, you could go see him if you'd like." He said.

"Ok" Lily replied, she left the room and Harry heard her footsteps grow softer as she made her way down the hall.

Lily pulled the door open to the Room of Frames and waved to Uncle Sev as she walked by. She grinned at Uncle Fred and snapped a picture of the happy Marauders, she smiled at Grandma Lily's picture and said a quick 'hello' to Professor Dumbledore. Colin's picture frame was in the back of the room. She finally arrived to see him awake.

"Hullo Colin" she said…it was the start of a good friendship.

##########

You could hear the waves beating against the shore and several birds squawking across the water. James also heard the sound of his cousins playing tag about a hundred meters behind him. He was lost in thought and didn't even notice Harry, his dad, sit down beside him.

"Knut for your thought?" Harry said quietly.

"Nah that's okay, you can have it for free," James said laughing, "Dad, who's Dobby? You're always going to that little grave when we come here and sometimes Auntie Luna (who is Lily's godmother) mentions him. Who is he?"

"Dobby was one of my good friends…he had actually saved my life multiple times and was always there to help me. I first met Dobby before my second year at Hogwarts, he appeared in my room and warned me that I shouldn't go, but Hogwarts was my home so I went anyway. I wasn't to fond of Dobby _that_ year because he might have almost killed me once or twice, but I ended up freeing him from the Malfoy's." 

"Oh," said James, looking kind of confused.

"After that Dobby went to work at Hogwarts. He helped me obtain gillyweed in my fourth year, he showed me the Room of Requirement in my fifth year, and he tailed Draco Malfoy for me in sixth…for good reasons!" Harry added after seeing the look James was giving him.

"Anyway, I specifically told him to never try and safe my life again after second year, but he still rescued us from Malfoy Manor. All of us; me, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Mr. Ollivander the old wandmaker, and Dean Thomas, a boy in my grade. We would have died if he didn't come…it took his life though. He apparated us here and I buried him as soon as we got here, by hand."

"That's really nice, to care for a house elf so much. That's probably why you like Candace (the Potter's paid house elf) so much, because she reminds you of him, I heard you call her Dobby before." James said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, maybe."

"JAMES! Come and play hide-and-seek with us!" yelled little Molly who was running over followed closely by Lily (Molly and Lily were good friends).

"I'm coming!" he said. He stood up and took off towards them. With a wave of his wand Molly and Lily were floating in the air by their ankles and giggling madly.

"JAMES! No underage magic! Just because the Ministry won't catch you here doesn't mean mom won't catch you either!" Harry yelled at his retreating son who now had Lily and Molly over his shoulders, for the age of twelve, he was a strong boy.

Harry sighed and smiled at the same time. He glanced towards Dobby's grave and then got up to join his family. All was well.

##########

***This was a few months before Albus entered the pensieve in Family of the Cloak: Looking Back**

**Well, it's finished! I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! Oh and those of you who haven't reviewed yet, I want to hear what you have to say about this story! Feel free to read all my other stories over that time! Please Review and tell me how you think THIS story turned out!**


End file.
